


Lazy

by ineedthislikeaholeinthehead



Category: American Actor RPF, Pinto - Fandom, Star Trek RPF, Wordplay as Foreplay - Fandom
Genre: AU, Blow Job, M/M, Oral Sex, Pie Day 2015, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead/pseuds/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach wants to forget about the deliciously handsome guy that hasn't called him back for a week, and happily live his life devoid of the cute but obviously not worth his time, Chris Pine.  </p><p>He tries to convince himself that Chris isn't worth the time.  But he's not even fooling himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to contribute to PIE day, and I also wanted to indulge in some absolutely silly fun, and so here we are!
> 
> Two disclaimers:
> 
> 1\. I own nothing but a need to occasionally indulge in super tropey fun. Chris and Zach are their own people,with their own lives that don't resemble this story- their likenesses simply inspired this (though I do hope that I got some I their essence on target)
> 
> 2\. I wrote this on my phone and have no beta, so there are bound to be some typos and mistakes. So sorry, and hope it's still tolerable!

"Stop thinking about him, Zach!"

Sheila was trying to be helpful, but her advice was useless. She was an awesome best friend, but she was such a stereotypical fag hag. There was no way in her wildest dreams that she would understand the way Chris Pine made him feel. 

It had been a week since they'd met- in one of those orchestrated moments that Zach cringed over. Chris had sauntered into the stupid star bucks rip off that both Zach and Sheila worked at. Sheila had a wonderful knack for finding and hooking Zach up with gorgeous patrons. This occasion had been no exception, but right now, he wished he could have gone back in time and ignored her happily skipping in to the back office (where he spent most of his time "managing" by hiding from the customers and the more annoying employees) 

He wished he'd been as uninterested as he acted when she said "I told this guy at the counter that he'd probably want to speak to the manager." No one ever got told that unless Sheila smelled a juicy date for Zach. 

He knew she was just living vicariously through his exploits, but he hadn't had to spend any time of his own looking for dates since they'd started hanging out, and putting less effort into dating meant he had more time for himself. And that service was worth the obligatory, detailed recounting of events that happened after every date. 

But it had been seven whole days since he'd given Chris his number and told him to call. He'd seemed pretty interested when they were texting that night. And then, all of a sudden, nothing.

And he knew he shouldn't care. But he did. And it was killing him.

Self doubt started seeping in- and though he would never admit it (not even to Sheila) he started to worry that maybe no matter how good he looked, and how many connections he had, perhaps there were people out there who simply weren't going to be interested in a coffee shop manager on the wrong side of 30.

But even if it were true, It wasn't as if Chris Pine was such a spring chicken himself. The tight jeans and the leather jacket didn't fool Zach. There was no way that face hadn't seen younger days.

Again- nothing he'd admit to Sheila- but one of the things that had excited Zach about Chris was that he wasn't a child. Sure, he was still gorgeous, but the last couple of guys who had lasted more than a night with Zach had had one thing in common- experience.

And not just the "I've been doing this since grade school" sexual experience... Actual life experience. 

It had been a real ride, the years of nights filled with party boys and adventures with Sheila's predecessors (who had all eventually realized that it didn't matter how long they stuck around, Zach was never going to "settle" for them. He tried not to think about how much more time he had with Sheila herself before she decided that her recently divorced high school sweat heart wasn't that bad, or that four cats and reruns of Grey's anatomy were less stressful than living in Zach's spare room.) But Zach was beginning to feel bored with the shallow, pettiness of youth. 

Sure, there was nothing quite like eager, experimental 19 year old cock. But even that has a limit, and when that limit is up, you still have to be able to talk. 

Of course, if it was just about talking, he could've long ago just thrown in the towel and settled down with any in the line of fabulous chubby little Sheila's that had taken a pitstop in his life. 

Zach wanted some one he could talk to, and fuck, and that's why it was so hard to explain to Sheila why he was so bummed about the fact that it had been 7 days since Chris had texted him.

So he decided to let her try to console him with her so-many-ways-wrong-words instead.

She flopped on the bed with a thud.

"Be careful!" He scolded her.

"Oh please. You've put this bed through a hell of a lot more than that." She tells him. And he smiled because it was completely true.

"And you'll put it through stuff ten times better than stupid Chris Pine." She said. Zach shrugged.

"It would have been nice to find out though." He admitted.

"Whatever. He looks like he'd be a hot lay." Sheila said, with the weirdest inflection- as if being hot some how wasn't a good thing.

"What the hell are you talking about Sheila?"

"You know- when some ones got a big dick or is just absolutely gorgeous?"

"Oh god, I bet he does have a big dick- I'd barely even thought of that." Zach said, himself flopping face down on the bed.

"You're getting distracted." She says, pulling him around. "You know how hot people don't try as hard?" She says.

"No." He lied. 

"Oh bullshit. Hot guys- guys who really know they're hot- they don't give a shit about making any one come other than themselves."

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about." He tells her.

"Then you must be one of those poor souls that's only had sex with hot people."

"What exactly is wrong with only having sex with gorgeous guys?"

"Well, aside from being incredibly shallow," that was something the last Sheila (her name had been Jenny- it probably still was) would never had said. She'd been as obsessed with youth and beauty as Zach had been at the time. "It also means that you've been missing out on the absolutely amazing sex that normal people have. "

"Meaning?"

Sheila rolled her eyes.

"Hot guys are shitty in bed because they can be."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but extremely attractive people have every chance at being good in bed that the rest of us do," Sheila scoffed at the idea that Zach thought he was part of "the rest of us" which is exactly why he kept her around. "and it's extremely shallow of you to make such a terrible assumption."

"You're just saying that because you want to believe that Chris would be the exception to the rule." She tells him. "But he's not. He's gorgeous, he's way too aloof, obviously, and he's lazy in bed because he can be."

"If that's true, why the hell are you always hooking me up with such cute guys?" He asks. She shrugs.

"It's hard for me to imagine you getting giddy over the chance to take out a balding 35 year old engineering professor. And maybe one of them will be the exception to the rule. But it's not the one who's so full of himself that he hasn't called in a week. That ones definitely shitty in the sack."

"Maybe you're right. But you're also a terrible friend."

"Uh, no... Why?"

"Because apparently you're holding out on me when it comes to unconventionally attractive men closer to my own age."

Sheila laughs. "Wow, what a horrible friend I am."

"You don't know, maybe my mr perfect didn't walk off a centerfold shoot. I hear it happens."

"Well, if that's the case, have fun looking for him." 

"Oh my god, you call ME shallow, then you say you won't hook me up with guys my own age with spare tires? Who's the shallow one, Sheila?"

"I'm not your dating service, you know." She says, as if that were true. And then, before he can even tease her again, Zach's phone starts to ring.

"Oh my god.... It's him! What do I do?"

"Don't answer it. He blew his chance."

"Uh, did you SEE those jeans? Yeah right."

"Thought you hadn't even thought about how big his dick was."

Zach ignored Sheila and answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" He tried his hardest to sound non-chalant.

"Zach?" The voice on the other line was just a little husky, and he couldn't help himself, it instantly made him think dirty.

"Speaking."

"Zach, it's Chris."

"You'll have to be a little more specific." Sheila rolled her eyes at Zach, either he wanted Chris or he didn't, and his petty inconsistency was a bit childish. She wouldn't admit it, but Zach knew she loved it.

"From the coffee shop? Last week?"

"Oh, Chris. Hi."

"Hi. I'm sorry I'm so late in getting back to you- I got called away on an unexpected assignment."

"Ooh, unexpected assignment? Sounds intriguing. What are you, some kind of spy?"

The voice on the other line laughed.

"Hardly. But I'd love to bore you with the details over dinner."

"When?"

"Tonight. If you're free."

Zach flipped through the pages of his imaginary datebook- knowing there was (sadly) nothing he had better to do.

"Well, I'm actually going out with a few friends tonight." He said. 

"Oh." He could hear the disappointment in Chris's voice. Good. You don't make Zachary Quinto wait a week for a date and think you can get away with out at least a little bruised ego- no matter how tight your jeans are.

"We're going to be at The Peacock, do you know it?"

The Peacock was one of those unbearably trendy dance clubs in West Hollywood. Everyone with a pulse knew it.

"I know of it."

"Maybe I'll see you there."

"And dinner?"

"You can try me on a weeknight if you'd like."

"Ok. I look forward to it."

"You should." 

Zach thought that was the perfect place to end the conversation and hung up.

As soon as he's put his phone down Sheila squeals. "What is your problem, you tease!"

"Oh my god- I'm not just going to cancel my plans to be at some ones beck and call."

"Zach- you can miss one Friday for an actual date. We wouldn't miss you that much."

"You absolute liar. Your whole weekend would be ruined."

"Sure. If that's what you need to hear. Fine."

"Besides, maybe he'll show up at the club tonight, and I'll be able to tell you first hand if he's the exception to the "lazy/hot" rule tomorrow.

"You're such a little slut."

"Jealous?"

"You know I am."

"Have you ever considered the idea that it would be a lot easier to find a guy to get slutty with at a straight bar?"

"Zach, the last time we went to a straight bar- you still ended up taking some one home before I did. And besides, no one dances well at straight bars."

"I'm just saying, Sheila, you deserve to get a little lazy action in your life."

"Thanks for the sentiment. Let's go figure out what to wear tonight."

\------------------  
The Peacock was SO cliche. Zach wasn't sure if the irony of the clubs loud music and fruity drinks was on the right side of offensive, and now that he saw Chris walking through the doors, he was a little embarrassed that he'd invited him to his friends usual hang out. 

Zach was in an elevated booth at the back, and Chris hadn't spotted him yet, so Zach had a chance to see just how much Chris didn't fit in with the crowd of young- and definitely beautiful- boys, many who, even at this distance, he could tell we're giving Chris an approving once over. 

He felt a pang for the deer in the headlights expression he thought he could see on his face as Chris walked to the bar, and acquiesced to walk over to meet him. Feigning a bottle order for the table, he waited until Chris recognized him.

"Hi." He said. 

"Oh, you made it." 

"I did. It's good to see you."

"You too, double "0" seven."

"I told you, I'm not a spy."

"You don't want to pretend for the night?"

"I'd rather buy you a drink and tell you who I really am."

"I'll take the drink."

"And the conversation?"

"Come to my table. We'll see what the night brings."  
\-------------------  
The night, as it happened, brought many drinks, a lot of dancing, laughing, and a very quiet cute guy who sat in the corner, didn't say much, but listened intently to every stupid comment or funny quip any one else said. 

Chris's blue eyes were too clear for Zach's taste. They were beautiful, and they took in every little minute detail like a fucking sponge, but every time he turned them towards Zach, he got the chills- like maybe Chris could see right into his soul. He wasn't exactly sure he wanted any one to see what was there. So he took shots to protect himself, while Chris paced himself.

"Let's dance!" Zach implored as the club was closing. Chris laughed.

"Let's get you home." He said. Zach pressed himself up against Chris, and only half because it was the only way he was going to be able to stand up straight.

"Even better." 

"You're really drunk." Chris told him as they exited to on a side street. "Maybe I should get you a cab."

"No, take me home." Zach insisted.

"It might be too dangerous." 

"There you go saying enticing and sexy things again."

"I promise you, I only mean that literally." Chris says, pulling out keys from his pocket.

"Why?"

"Because this is me." He says, motioning to the expensive motorcycle that Zach had briefly considered leaning on for balance. "I'm a little worried you won't be able to hang on."

"I can hang on, and my place isn't far." Zach insists.

It's been more than a few years since he's been on a crotch rocket like this- and certainly not in the bitch seat, holding on for dear life as Chris swiftly weaves between cars. It's exhilarating, even if Zach's stomach doesn't fully agree. 

He pushes down the nausea, and concentrates on how nice it feels to clutch onto Chris's abs while he thanks god that his apartment is only a few blocks further.

When they get there, Zach manages not to fall flat on his face- though he can't tell if his equilibrium is off more because of the bike or the booze. 

Chris holds him by the arm and Zach sheepishly asks "you wanna come up for a minute."

"Can you get there with out me?" Chris teases.

"I'd get there a lot better with you." Zach attempts his best flirty smile.

When they get up to his apartment, Zach makes a mental note to thank Sheila for crashing at some one else's place- and tidying up the place before they'd left for the night. 

"Do you want a drink?" Zach asks. "Let me guess. Martini. Shaken- not stirred?"

"I already told you. I'm a journalist, not a spy."

"That's exactly the kind of thing a spy would say." 

"You've got a very active imagination."

"You say that like its a bad thing."

"Not at all." He takes a seat on the couch, and Zach follows suit, sitting unnecessarily close.

"Good." He pulls Chris in and when their lips meet, it's so electric it almost sobers Zach up. He'd been waiting all night for this, and now that it was finally here, Zach was voracious. 

Chris tilted his head, parting his lips so Zach's tongue could slide into his mouth. He was practically clawing at Chris, attempting to remove the stupidly old school attractive leather jacket from his arms. Chris realized he was struggling, but instead of helping him, he stopped the make out session.

"Are you sure you're ok to do this?"

"Yeah. I'm more than ok."

"Because you're really drunk."

"And?"

"And it's not always the best idea to jump into something when you're drunk."

Zach laughed. 

"You sound like an after school special."

"Hey, I'm just trying to be a gentleman." He says, almost defensively. And it's really cute, and just makes Zach want him more.

"How sweet." He says, before going in for another kiss, and accidentally bonking their heads together, hard.

"Shit!" He says, and chis laughs. 

"Why don't you let me call the shots for the time being, Romeo?"

His voice is warm, and Zach doesn't know exactly what it's doing to him, but as Chris starts kissing down his neck, he doesn't really care.

Chris's hand is on Zach's belt, and in a matter of seconds, he's got his fingers wrapped around Zach's cock, and it feels so right. 

Zach's mind is racing. He know he should be doing more. But Chris's lips feel so good on his neck and his hand feels so good on his cock, he's simply enthralled by how something as blasé as a casual hand job is working him up so easily.

And then, Chris slides down Zach's chest and stomach and all hope of Zach thinking up something reciprocal or sexy flies out the window. Chris wraps his lips around Zach's tip and he's lost his ability to think at all. Which would be frustrating for him if it didn't feel so good. 

Zach likes to analyze the stylistic choices of even the most casual hook up- you never know where you're going to learn something fantastic. But right now, he can't pin point anything that Chris is doing other than making him feel fucking fantastic.

It was as if Zach's mile a minute brain has finally found some one who knew how to turn it off- and because his brain was off, he has absolutely no idea how Chris was doing it. 

But it didn't matter. All that mattered was Chris's lips and hands and the way his hair felt between Zach's fingers as he pulled him closer, flying over the edge of orgasm with an inconsiderate buck and an embarrassing lack of warning. 

Chris looked phenomenal pulling off Zach's cock, but Zach's brain was still dead to the world, and he couldn't manage a cohesive compliment. He attempted something that was perhaps part English, but a very drunken slurry version and Chris smiled sweetly, only able to discern that whatever Zach was attempting to say was in some way "thank you."

He sat back with his arm around Zach for a few minutes, and Zach desperately wished he'd had the forethought to not make a complete ass of himself, but eventually he noticed that Chris had fallen asleep while cuddling next to him, and he gave himself permission to do the same.

The next morning, Zach woke up alone with one of his throws draped over his shoulders and a text message from Chris. 

"Dinner, tomorrow?" 

Zach was smiling like an idiot when Sheila cheerily unlatched the door, holding breakfast and much needed coffee.

"Oooh, smiles even though you're hung over. Is He still here? Or can you give me the scoop on last night?"

Just a few blocks over, in a halfway decent cafe that was very much a compromise for both Chris and his best friend/sister Katie, the pair sat enjoying Danish and tea.

"So how was your date last night?" She prodded him, in a way he would only put up with because she was his big sister and absolute confidant.

"It was ok."

"Just ok?"

Chris rolled his eyes. She could always tell when he was smitten, and despite the complaining he'd put her through when he was sure he'd messed up his chance by being so late to get in contact, he hated how obvious he was to her.

"You know how hot people kind of..."

"Just spit it out, Chris."

"Ok. You know how hot people don't try as hard?"

"Bad lay?"

"Not BAD... Just... Like, he knew he didn't have to work for it."

"Lame. So, are you gonna see him again?"

"Of course I am, he's gorgeous."

Katie rolled her eyes. Her brother was a sweet guy, but one of these days, she worried (or hoped... She wasn't quite sure which one) he'd find some one who was a match for just how simultaneously shallow and deep he could be, and maybe that person would give him a taste of his own medicine. 

-~Fin~-


End file.
